Another Chapter
by oreoinqwbu
Summary: Team Ichigo is going to the United States as part of Henri Lucas' student exchange program. They're going directly to the A group, where another brave baker, Violet, is already standing. She and her team must fight for the spot. Will they ever become friends? (I suck at summaries, honestly. story is wayy better haha) Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Me:** So! Upon idea after idea! I decided on this one!**

**Kashino: What now Sammy? These always end up in failure. I don't see why you even try.**

**Ichigo: C'mon Kashino, don't be a jerk.**

**Kashino: I can if I want to, it's a free county.**

**Me: Especially where you're headed!**

**Kashino: ...?**

**Me: I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p>"Violet! Wake up! The Exchange is today!" My roommate, Lauren Patricks, yells.<p>

"Ugh.. Don't remind me!" I yell back.

"Homeroom starts in 20 minutes but I have set up today for sound crew! See ya!" Then she's gone.

I ignorantly grab the nearest possible clean uniform I have and put it on. It's pink with the words, "St. Marie's Untied States Campus" in cursive written nearly near the pocket.

*knock knock knock*

"Who is it?" I yell as I stand in front of the mirror, attempting to fix my brown hair. Well, brown and blonde. Brown fading into blonde. Uh yeah. Long story.

"It's me!" The person says.

I smile as I recognize the voice. "'Kay wait!"

I pull on my long socks and slip on my shoes.

"Class starts in 10!" The voice yells.

"I'm coming!" I wail.

I grab my bag and open the door.

"Hey." He says. It's my best friend Kyle.

"Why are you so annoying in the mornings?" I say as I pin my hair with a bobby pin.

"Because you're annoying too." He says smugly. "Besides, today's the exchange!"

"I KNOW." I roll my eyes.

"Whoa there. What's up with the attitude?" he says jokingly.

"You know.. Those four always get so much attention.. it's annoying." I sigh.

"Someone sounds jealous.." He smirks.

"Am not!"

"Jealouusss!"

I get frustrated and chase him down the dorm hall. We almost get out the door when he suddenly stops.

He turns around and says,"Checklist."

"Crap!" I say.

Since I was always forgetting things, Kyle came up with the idea to make a 'checklist' of all the things I would need for the day. Eventually we got so used to it that all he had to say was checklist and I would remember what I had forgotten.

"Again?" he said warily.

"This'll be the last time." I say pleadingly.

"Better be." he grumbles.

"Kay cover for me!" I yell as I scramble off back to my room.

I stuff my jacket, geometry text book, swim suit for gym, baking 'bible' as my teacher liked to call it, and my iPhone into my bag.

Then I dash out the door and run for the Atrium where my science class is.

I then throw my bag into the room through the window of the classroom and pull out a mini trampoline from a shrub. This was something Lauren bought for me so I could get my energy out. Little did she know I had other plans for it.

Science was on floor one, but the window was still pretty high, and being short did not help.

I bounce about seven times on the trampoline before I actually can see inside the classroom.

I quickly catch a glimpse of Kyle looking at me. The teacher has already started attendance.

As I come down I say to myself," Now or never!" I jump with all my might and land in the classroom rolling.

Just as I do, Kyle loudly gets up and yells the teacher's name,"Mr. Murphy!"

The other students are used to me doing it but some stare.

Mr. Murphy, being as old as he is, doesn't notice me (he fell for it, again) but is surprised by Kyle's sudden outburst.

Kyle runs up to him and gives him a slip of paper.

Mr. Murphy raises his eyebrows. "Another one?" He asks.

"I always get these stomach aches in the morning...?" Kyle trails.

"Fine. Here's a hall pass to go to the office." The scrawny science teacher sighs.

"Thanks!" He says as he runs off.

"No running in the halls!" Mr. Murphy yells after him.

We could all hear a faint,"Sorry!" From Kyle.

A few of the girls giggle and some of his guy friends snicker.

During the commotion I quickly grab my bag from Lauren who sits next to the window and slip into my seat.

"Now where were we?" Mr. Murphy asks the class.

"You were doing role call." Rachel Jewels, a rich stuck up says stoutly.

"Oh right, thank you Rachel."

"Violet Rose?" He says, staring at his attendance sheet.

"Present!." I shout out, over enthusiastically, still feeling jumpy from my near tardy.

Some kids roll their eyes, while others laugh.

"Kimberley Johnson..." Mr. Murphy continues roll call.

The day went by slowly and I was dreading 8th period. Kyle came back during second period with the nurse escorting him. She whispered something to Ms. Rubies, my English teacher and she nods, then the nurse leaves.

Kyle take a seat next to me.

"You so owe me." He whispers as Ms. Rubies turns back to the chalk board.

Finally, it was last period, 8th. Bake Class. This was my favorite class, but the problem was we also had to meet the new students from the Exchange.

As Ms. Pollos walks up to the front of the huge baking practice room, 4 people our age follow.

"Hello class!" She says cheerfully.

"Hi Ms. Pollos!" We all answer politely. It was a normal routine that he made us do at the beginning of each of her classes.

"As many of you know, today is a very special day." She says perkily.

I roll my eyes and cough.

Kyle elbows me.

"Ahem, anyways, we have four new exchange students from Japan. They will be staying until the end of the school year in June. And it's all thanks to Henri Lucas' program, the Exchange!" Everyone clapped wildly. Oh, just great. It was October now, 8 more months of them.

Ms. Pollos continues," I'll let them introduce themselves."

The first starting on the right stepped forward. "Hi! The name's Hanabusa Satsuki! You can call me Hanabusa if you want." He warmly smiled. A few girls squealed. I swear you could see roses flying around everywhere.

The next person took a step forward as Hanabusa stepped back. "Hello. My name is Andou Sennosuke. You can call me Andou. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He also smiled.

"OMG He's so polite!" A way too excited girl whispered.

Andou stepped back as another with a mean look on his face stepped forward. "Kashino." Was all he said.

No one said anything about him. Too intimidating?

The last one stepped forward. It was a girl. "Hi guys! My name is Ichigo Amano! You can call me Ichigo! I can't wait for the year ahead of us!" She said bubbly.

"She seems nice!" I hear a different girl say.

Once Ichigo stepped back they all bowed politely.

This was going to be a long year.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And scene! Yes? No?<strong>

**Kashino: I was barely in it.**

**Me: Well... Next chapter!**

**Ichigo: This actually wasn't a failure!**

**Me: Thanks! :)**

**Violet: This really is going to be a long year.**

**Kyle: Aren't you gonna do your thing Sammy?**

**Me: Oh, right. Two reviews and two follows for the next chapter! **

**Till next time guys!**

**~constructive criticism appreciated.**

***if any of you were wondering why I made Last names into first and vice versa, it's because I made it like an "American Version" since the 4 are now in America. (They use a different system in Japan.[i think!])**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Me: Sorry for the long-ish wait guys! I've been vacationing on the other side of the world so again, so sorry.**

**Kashino: You better be.**

**Ichigo: Stop being so mean Kashino!**

**Kyle: So... what is this?**

**Violet: This better not be stupid.**

**Me: Oh gosh. Let's just... start.**

**Lauren: Sammy does not own anything from Yumeiro Patissiere!**

* * *

><p>After what felt like an eternity of greetings, we finally started class.<p>

"A Group, please come to my desk. I need to talk to you and the Exchange students." Ms. Pollos called as she dismissed everyone else.

The three of us, Kyle, Lauren and I, walked to her desk, nervous of what she would say.

"Yes, Ms. Pollos?" I asked.

She stands up from her chair and clears her throat as she straightens her glasses.

"Violet, Kyle and Lauren, please meet your fellow group mates."

"... Group mates?" I ask.

Then I realize someone else said the same thing.

I turn around and see the Kashino character. He looks as shocked as I am.

"We don't need any group mates." We say at the same time.

We both look at each other. "Quit copying me!"

We exchange glances. "Can you stop that!"

We exchange glances again. "Ugh!"

Everything we said was in sync.

We both roll out eyes, cross our arms, and turn around.

"... What..." Kyle trails.

"Just happened...?" The bubbly girl, Ichigo, finished.

Kyle and Ichigo exchanged glances.

The black-haired guy, Andou, said,"Sensei- I mean, Ms. Pollos, why do we have to... Share our place as A Group?"

"Well.. As you may or may not know, the United States Saint Marie Campus is fairly new." She says. We all spontaneously nod.

"We don't have enough students to make another class just for the exchange students."

We all nod again.

"What the student board has proposed is that both A Groups should compete for the spot. The winners stay as A Group but the losers must be separated and placed into lower group levels. Though for the time being, you all will be considered as A Group members."

"WHAT?!" I yell out. The classroom goes silent and people's eyes drift on me. I feel myself getting hot.

"What?" I repeat, more quietly this time.

"What, don't think you can do it?" Hanabusa smirks.

"Excuse me?" I glare at him.

"Now now children, settle down." Ms. Pollos chides.

"Ms. Pollos, this girl is so sure she's going to lose. Might as well just give it to us." Kashino says smoothly.

"THAT DOES IT." I shout. I start walking up to him, but I feel someone holding me back.

"Hey now, Violet. Calm down. You don't want to make them feel unwelcome, do you?" Kyle says quietly.

I turn around and stare at him but he wouldn't meet my eyes. Then I realize the class was gathered around us in a circle, trying to see what was happening.

"Let's, um, calm down guys..." Ichigo says.

"Yeah, please." Lauren says moodily. "Sound crew is having a dress rehearsal for the Grand Prix next month and I can't be late."

"I can't believe you exchange students! You guys are horrible!" I shout, still mad.

"And I can't believe you Americans! You guys are worse than us!" Kashino yelled back.

"Enough!" Ms. Pollos says firmly.

I glare at the exchange students. They were worse than I thought.

"Violet, go to the headmaster's room. You're going to report to him of your actions and go to detention next morning tomorrow and at lunch. You are making too big if a deal of this situation." Ms. Pollos says sternly.

"But-" I trail.

"No buts, Violet! You've gone too far. Just go to the headmaster's."

I looked at the newbies and I could see Kasino smirking. Hanabusa was smiling innocently and Andou and Ichigo were wide-eyed and speechless, not sure what to do.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. This was too much. I'd only been sent to detention a couple of times, and I never expected to be there again because of some lousy exchange students.

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes when suddenly the bell rang. School was out. Saved by the bell.

Students rushed out after Ms. Pollos waved them off while writing on a pink detention slip. The exchange students stalk out. Lauren is already off, probably to sound crew. Only Kyle, I and the teacher are left in the room.

She hands me the paper and I grab my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. I start towards the door, not looking forward to my appointment with the headmaster.

"Wait, Violet!" Kyle calls for me.

"Just.. Go away." I say, mad at him for sticking up for the exchanges.

"Oh, come on. You can't seriously be mad at me for this."

I turn around. "Yes, I can." I can feel my throat burning.

"Wow. Fine. Totally mature." He rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." I say, trying to sound like I don't care. Of course, that fails because my voice cracks and my vision is blurry from tears.

He says something else and starts walking to me but I run away before he can finish.

I had to go to the headmaster's but it wasn't going to turn out well if I was crying my eyes out. Instead, I ran for the bathroom.

As I turned the corner, I ran into someone, literally. I fall back and hit the floor.

"Whoa there!" Someone says.

I wipe my eyes and standing in front of me is a guy, a little taller than me, with grey eyes, black hair, and well, cool shoes.

Of course, the only reason I noticed his shoes were because they were a pretty shade of violet, my favorite color. Naturally.

He extends his hand. "You okay?" He asks.

"Uh..." I'm at a loss for words. He seemed familiar, but not. And, yes, he was also pretty cute.

"Sorry about that.." He trails as I grab his hand and he pulls me up.

"Oh, it's fine." I blush.

"Are you... crying?"

"Um... Well, I was." I reply.

"What happened?" A truly concerned face took over his complexion.

"I.. I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." He grins sheepishly. "My name is Nick, by the way. I'm an exchange student from the Japan campus." He holds out his hand.

"Oh. Hi." I say awkwardly. I shake his hand and smile shyly.

"You don't talk much, do you?" He says, staring into my eyes.

"Uh..." I wanted to say that I actually do talk, quite a lot, but the words couldn't come out.

"Well, I've got to meet up with the other exchanges, see you sometime." He nods briefly and starts walking around the corner. I stand their dazed. I never froze up like that before. What was happening?

"Hey wait! I forgot to ask what your name was!" He calls and I hear him turning back.

I run to the bathroom before he can catch me. As soon as I get in, I dash into a stall and close the toilet seat, just sitting there.

I hear high heels clicking and clopping outside and then entering the bathroom. The person is on the phone.

"Yeah I just met this totally cute guy this morning in French!" She gushed. I recognize the voice immediately. It was Rachel Jewels.

"I think he's like, totally into me. And, his dad owns like this like huge company."

I want to get out of here, but a part of me was curious.

"Yeah! We're like totally gonna be together." She says to the other side of the line.

"Who? Oh, it's this exchange student! Um like Nick or something."

Nick? As in Nick with violet shoes? Wow. Coincidences much.

"Uh huh. Yeah, I'll like, talk to you later." She ends the call and starts washing her hands. Then I hear her grab a few napkins and dry off.

I wait until I don't hear any clicking heels before I come out.

I felt a pang of jealousy but that wasn't my biggest problem right now.

Life was definitely getting better. Hint the sarcasm.

I washed my face an dried off before heading off to the headmaster's office.

"Hey Mrs. Green." I say cooly, trying to cover up any signs of crying. She's the secretary.

"Hello, Violet. I hope you're not in trouble?" She says questionably.

"Ah," I scratch the back of my head, "Well..." I hand her the pink slip an she sighs after reading it.

"Honestly, you've got to learn how to control that temper of yours." She says motherly.

"Thanks mom." I roll my eyes.

We both laugh. She was basically like my mother, I didn't have one anyways. Long story, maybe for another time.

"Well, the exchange students are meeting the should be done just about... Now."

On cue, 5 people come out. Ichigo, Kashino, Hanabusa, Andou and Nick.

Ichigo waves. "Hi! It's you again." She smiles blindly. I smile slightly.

"Oh. You're here." Kashino mumbles.

I glare at him.

"Ah, it's the outspoken American." Hanabusa states. But he smiles jokingly.

"Oh, yeah, hey flower boy." I say dully.

Andou nods politely at me and I do the same.

"Whoa! We meet again." Nick flashes a huge smile. I wanted to melt on the spot.

"Uh... Hi." I feel myself getting hot and blushing. I look down at my shoes while they leave.

Mrs. Green raises her eyebrows and smiles, tapping her long nails on the desk.

"Don't look at me like that!" I blush even more.

Suddenly I hear a beep. "Send in my next appointment please, Mrs. Green." Headmaster says over the intercom.

"Yes, sir." She replies, holding the button down to send the message.

I walk to the door to his office and take a deep breath. My mother, when she was alive, always said to tell the truth. And that was what I was going to do, no matter how small or big the problem was.

Of course, in this case it was small, compared to the other things I've done.

I slowly opened the door.

"Hi Dad.."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, okay. Not my best.<strong>

**Violet: DAD?!**

**Me: Shush! The others don't know yet!**

**Kyle: Know what?**

**Me: Um... Nothing.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**They really do motivate me to write :D**

**1) tophaintweak: thanks for being the first reviewer! I already PMed you and everything but to others who are wondering: No spoilers ;)**

**2) Lydia-sun-to-moon-days: This story wouldn't fit into the plot line of the anime, so for now I'm going with them in their 2nd year of middle school, with Kashino & Ichigo not together yet. I was thinking about writing about their 2 years in Paris, but I don't know enough about the culture there to give them justice. And since I live in the US, it's much easier to express culture accurately.**

**nightowl880: I'm a teen writer as well! Definitely not a professional but I like writing fanfiction to practice. Honestly, I have the same opinion as you concerning that every piece of writing should be well written. It annoys me when fanfics aren't taken seriously and there are an infinite amount of mistakes. One or two are okay, but a lot of mistakes distract the reader from the story. That's my view on it anyways. As for my organization, I have to agree that it needs work. Thanks bunches for the positive review. Btw, I don't mind long comments, I do the same :)**

**Well, that's it for this chapter! I promise the wait won't be as long. Highschool is coming up and I have a huge math placement test with 90 plus lessons I need to learn in 10 days so please don't blame me if I don't update within the next 10 days! I won't abandon this though, so no worries on that.**

**Until the next update!**

**-Sammyy**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOSH IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED FOR LIKE 1,2,3- 6 MONTHS!**

**Okay, no beginning dialogue because let's just get on with it.**

**Disclaimer, yada yada yada, don't own anything except everything idek okay here's the story!**

XxXxXxXx

_Previously, in Chapter 2,_

_I slowly opened the door._

_"Hi Dad.."_

XxXxXxXxXx

A man dressed in a crisp black suit in his thirties looked up from his computer screen.

"Oh, Violet." He said, his eyes glazing over me then back to his computer screen.

He wasn't ever the type of person to care for his family, just the kind that loved to dress to impress and make good impressions on people.

He does look like me though, or rather, I look like him. He has deeper, darker violet eyes, and blonde hair. He looks young, he is young. He practically cut off ties with me when mom died, and treats me as a normal student he doesn't associate with.

Thankfully, the school is a boarding school and I don't exactly have to go home on the weekdays, weekends, and most breaks. During summer I just stay over my friends' house most of the time, usually Lauren's, and try to stay away from home as much as possible.

When I do go home and happen to see him there, we ignore, and leave, and repeat.

"I hear you've gotten in trouble?" He says, eyes still glued to the computer screen.

"Hm." Is all I say as I drop my backpack onto a nearby chair. I remain standing though. These visits never lasted long.

He loudly slammed his fist onto his desk.

"Hm?" He yells.

I flinch.

"I did not bring you into this school to make trouble, you hear?" He continues, "This is the sixth time, this month, you've been here. And this time it's about The Exchange. This is important for my future! Ah, the school's future, I mean. I know you can behave yourself, so do so. If not, I'll, I'll..." He stopped.

"You'll what?" I laughed hysterically. My anger started to rise. "Kick me out of the school? I'm your daughter for Pete's sake. Kicking me out means you'll have to see more of my ugly face at home! You want that? Fine!" I yell.

By now I feel like punching the guy but control myself. He was still my father.

"I'll see ya later." I said, slinging my backpack over my shoulder. I opened the door, looking back.

Dad was staring at me but then his phone pinged. He picked it up and answered whatever it was, then stared back to his computer screen, as if nothing has ever happened.

Soon tears began to fill my eyes.

I had forgotten The Exchange Students, except Nick, were still in the reception room, waiting for Dad to bring them in. They probably heard the whole thing..

I wiped the tears from my eyes and briskly walked away.

I heard them whispering about me, and Kashino seemed to be giving me the death glare. Nick wasn't there though...

As soon as I'm in the hall I start running, wiping the constant flow of tears away. I felt like such a baby. I was crying so much today.

"Violet?" I hear a voice call out. I run faster. "Violet!" It calls again. I try to run away but hear footsteps chasing me.

It's Kyle. But I didn't feel like talking to him, not after the mini fight we had earlier.

I run faster and turn a corner, then, of course, I bump into something. Or rather, someone.

"Whoa!" He grabs my shoulders. "Oh it's you again!" He smiles. Then he sees my teak streaked face. His smile turns upside down into a frown.

Thank God I don't wear makeup like most of the other girls...

"Violet, right?" He says, leading me to a bench.

I nod yes, wiping away what I hope to be the last of my tears.

"What's wrong?" He asks, a solemnly worried look on his face.

"It's just, nothing." I say. I put on a fake smile so he would leave me alone. After all, I'd only known the guy for about an hour.

Suddenly, he grabs me by the shoulders again.

His eyes were covered by his hair.

"Don't. Lie. To. Yourself." He says slowly. His gaze is intense, almost intimidating, but not quite. At the same time, it was kind and pleading.

"Violet!" A voice calls out.

Kyle turn the corner and sees Nick's arms on my shoulders, then me crying.

"Kyle!" I quickly stand up. "It's not what it looks like I swear."

Kyle ignores me and pushes Nick. It's not a hard push, just a threatening one.

"What did you do to Violet?" Kyle asks calmly yet fiercely.

"Nothing." Nick says, pushing Kyle's hand off his shoulder.

"She's crying! You can't tell me that 'nothing' happened!" Kyle says.

Suddenly, he throws a punch at Nick's face but somehow, Nick catches it and stops Kyle's fist.

"Do you know this jerk?" Nick asks me, pointing to Kyle.

"Hm?" I ask, also surprised by Nick's catch. Kyle was a boxer. Not only that, but he was naturally strong. It's still a world mystery why he chose to be a patissiere despite his fighting talent.

"Yeah, I do. Kyle, stop. Please." I plead.

Kyle, stunned at Nick's catch, blinks in surprise. "Come on Violet, let's get out of here." He says, grabbing my wrist.

"O-okay..." I say, standing up to Kyle pulling me.

I look back. Nick doesn't do anything to oppose and just sits there, staring blankly at his hand that caught Kyle's fist, his eyes glazing over.

Weirdly cute guy... I mean, weird guy..

Suddenly Kyle stops and I bump into him.

"Are you okay?' He asks, turning around.

"Huh?" I ask.

"You were crying, earlier. Remember? Was it something I did?"

"What? No, not exactly. Just... My dad."

"Again? Why do you even put up with him?!" Kyle asks. He looks pissed.

"Do we have to go over this again? He's my dad! I can't get legally get a job yet and I won't have any place to stay without him! What am I supposed to do? It's not like I want to live with him!"

Kyle sighs. He already knows all of this.

"I know, I'm sorry."

We continue walking, in silence. Not an awkward silence, just a comfortable one.

"But tell me," He says, "Who was that guy I tried to punch?"

"Oh. Right. One of The Exchanges." I laugh. I had totally forgotten to introduce them.

"Hm." Is all he says. And we continue walking. We ended up inside the baking hall.

"Shall we bake something?" He asks mischeviously. "We're going to need to put up with The Exchanges, especially since they're in the A Group with us now..."

I sigh. "I know.. Hm, what to bake?"

"I know! Let's make-" Kyle is interrupted by the loud sound of the unnecessarily large door opening.

"Violet, Kyle, Ms. Pollos has something to tell us!" Lauren says, panting. "Something about the competition with The Exchanges!"

XxXxXxXx

**And scene!**

**Hey guys, just a FYI, if you like Violet and Kyle (my OCs), then check them out in my other fanfic for the anime Free! called What Water Does! **

**You don't need to have watched the anime before to understand what I'm talking about. Oh, well, you'll know what I mean if you read it. It's not that bad, if I do say so myself... Which I do.. so, ugh, whatever. Just wanted to let you guys know, but you don't have to if you don't want to!**

**So, good, bad? Please tell me! It's hard getting back into writing so my skills have probably depreciated. Let me know what's good, what's bad, what you like, what you don't!**

**Remember, 2 reviews and 2 follows for the next chapter! Favorites are optional because I feel like that's more of a personal opinion, ya know?**

**Till the next!**

**-Sammyy**


End file.
